Cupid isn't a archer
by Zerato
Summary: another request story also for whatever reason decidueye isn't a option for a character


***Here is another request for you guys hope you enjoy!***

The sun was high in the sky as a woman and her Decidueye traveled threw a forest not far from there home. The woman who had short pink hair and red coat on named Cosette began to rush forward as they made it to a clearing. There were a few archery targets near the center of the clearing some of the thick wooden logs that made the target had some arrows still in them. As the Decidueye pulled the arrows free from the targets Cosette grabbed a bow she had with her and began to take aim a cleared target.

Her first few shots went a bit wide hitting the target but still far from the center. Buy when her Decidueye went behind her and began to help her her shots got closer and closer to the center. The whole time the male Pokemon was blushing at how close they were too each other. He had a pretty obvious crush on Cosette and everyone knew it even Cosette herself. She began to grind against his crotch a little as he helped her line a shot up hoping he'd take the hint. But like usual he only backed up a little unsure if he should try to persue his emotions.

As the day went on Cosette began to fire by herself once more only getting help when she did something wrong. Then while she was lining up a shot the center of the target was hot with a small ball of fire. While it didn't burn there was a scorch mark where it was hit. Decidueye quickly knocked a arrow back ready to fight whoever launched the attack and standing there was a female Delphox wand in hand. She began to walk forward but the Decidueye stopped her but before he could attack Cosette stopped him.

"Hey Decidueye stop it looks like she just wants to practice too."

The bird Pokemon looked shocked and tried to think of a reason to keep the phox away but gave up.

"That better now hello there I'm Cosette and this is Decidueye sorry about that he's just really protective is all."

Cosette explained to the Delphox. The fire type nodded and came forward and nodded as if to say she understood. Soon the pair began to practice there aim together while a grumpy Decidueye watched looking for any reason to get rid of the other Pokemon. Then he saw it for a second the Delphox's eyes glowed blue as if she was using psychic but then Cosette's eyes also glowed. He stood once more more ready for a fight but instead the two females began to kiss.

It was slow at first first and Decidueye didn't know what to do as his crush began to strip for a random wild Pokemon. The Delphox took a seat and spread her legs as Cosette got on her hands and knees. She began to eat the fire to out as her Decidueye watched. The Delphox smiled and looked over to the now rock hard bird Pokemon before leaving over and grabbing Cosette's ass and spreading it for him to see her wet pussy. It was like she was inviting him.

"Decidueye please~"

Cosette moaned out before going back to work on the Delphox. She let go of the humans ass and leaned back panting and she was licked. She looked over once more to the Decidueye to find him behind the human his wings on her hope as he slowly began to push in. He was she at first feeling his trainer's tight pussy was amazing. He had wanted to stay like this forever but when he began to hump into her it was hundreds times better. His thrust were quick and precise quickly finding and hitting her G-spot. Cosette didn't last long between the Delphox who's legs she was in-between and get friend who, even though he was a virgin, was fucking her like a pro. She let out a loud moan into the Delphox as she came hard the vibration made the fire type follow soon after.

Decidueye was the last to cum. His grip tightened as he gave a final thrust and began to fill Cosette to the brim the human quickly passing out from the pleasure as she was filled. The Delphox quickly recovered and got up from her position. She walked over to the spent grass type and gave him a small kiss before disappearing into the forest. Another happy couple formed.


End file.
